I Figure Out Who My Mother Is
by LaHufflepuffGamer
Summary: In a terrifying game of Capture the Flag, Robyn is left alone to guard the flag. But after getting some unexpected and unwanted visitors, Robyn does something that amazed her and her opponents. Later, the identity of her mother is revealed, but it leaves Chiron grim and concerned.


"Scorpions," I muttered. "Why did it have to be scorpions?"

It took me several seconds to realize that I had just made an Indiana Jones reference. What did he say in the movies? Snakes? I would've taken snakes over giant scorpions any day.

They were huge—big enough to ride on. Their beady eyes glittered maliciously, tails poised for the kill. I swallowed.

I was separated from my teammates; I was assigned to guard the flag, which I was taking seriously. Under different circumstances I would have been offended at the offer, but this time I was pleased as I knew that everyone was aware of my sharp archery skills.

I thought I was doing pretty well, until the scorpions appeared. Now guarding the flag was a challenge. So far, I haven't seen anyone from the other team, but I was still keeping my eye out.

I released an electric arrow—courtesy of the Apollo cabin—and aimed for a chink in its armored shell. Unfortunately it merely bounced off and splashed in the creek, making it spark in the dim light of the forest.

All I seemed to do was make the scorpion mad. It clicked its claws and made a terrifying hissing noise, foaming at the mouth. Part of me dimly wondered if normal-sized scorpions foamed at the mouth. Maybe this one was rabid. The thought didn't reassure me.

Trying not to imagine one of those giant tails impaling, I reached into my quiver and hoped that the scorpion would wait for several seconds.

Fortunately I managed to dodge a swipe of the tail and notch another arrow. Having no idea which one it was, I shot it right in the face of the scorpion.

The deafening screech of an electric guitar exploded on contact, making both me and the scorpion shriek in surprise.

Thankfully, the scorpion burst into dust, which was blown away in a chilly breeze.

Ears ringing, I made a mental note to strangle Will Solace, the Apollo camper who gave me the quiver.

But to my relief, it was once again quiet. Almost too quiet.

Realizing my mistake too late, I barely dodged the spear that was thrown at me. I dove to the side as it whistled past my ear, and my heart leaped into my throat.

"Sorry, Robyn!" Called Clarisse, not sounding very sorry at all.

Adrenaline pumping through my body, I stepped in front of the flag, carefully making sure no one was sneaking up on me.

Clarisse was accompanied by some Aphrodite and Demeter campers, and judging by their smirks, they had a plan.

"Only one guard?" Clarisse sneered. "Jackson seems to be underestimating us again!"

 _Shiz_ , I thought, silently fuming at Percy and Annabeth's plan. Where were they, anyway? They were supposed to be at least nearby.

Without them, I was screwed.

Heart hammering against my ribs, I reached into my quiver. Trying to hide my trembling, I decided to stall in case some others on my team were on their way.

"It's too bad that we're on opposite teams," I lamented. "We could've slaughtered Percy together."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Quit stalling," she said. She turned to her team and said, "Aphrodite campers, advance to the flag. Demeter campers, stay with me. This girl might have some tricks up her sleeve."

The fact that Clarisse was discussing her plans right in front of me was just plain offensive. She might as well shout, "Don't even bother fighting back, weakling!" At least she was wary of me…

Determined, I notched another arrow, mind racing. The only way to get out of this was to pull a "me" and use my abilities from my mom to find a way out of this.

Suddenly the Demeter campers disappeared through the ground with yelps. A huge hole was hidden and covered up, and they walked right into it. While I didn't make it, I would have betted a hundred drachmas that the Stoll brothers made that trap.

"What?" Clarisse stared at the hole in surprise, temporarily distracted.

Encouraged, I shot an arrow with a boxing glove at the end and aimed it at Clarisse's face.

Unfortunately, Clarisse was good. She turned just in time to _grab_ the boxing glove tip. The force that was in the arrow should have knocked Clarisse backwards, but she barely flinched. The look she gave me was murderous.

Never mess with a daughter of Ares.

Terrified for my life, I prayed to my mother for help, or at least for an idea. I glanced at the hole and heard the Aphrodite campers scuffling at the bottom and complaining of dirt and bugs.

A sudden thought struck me: _What does Clarisse expect to see?_

Judging by the arguing that was breaking down in the pit, there was a very small chance that they would get out of it soon. It was probably too deep to climb up, anyway.

But Clarisse didn't know that. If I could somehow convince her that the Aphrodite campers escaped the hole…

There were too many flaws in my sudden plan. What if the Aphrodite campers managed to climb out before I could do my idea? What if Clarisse heard them and saw right through me?

Despite those and many other potential flaws, I decided to take the gamble.

As Clarisse warily advanced, I prayed in my head _Be quiet be quiet be quiet be quiet be quiet…_

And amazingly, the campers fell into silence. It was a funny feeling; I could still hear them, but the sound of their voices didn't seem to reach Clarisse. It was as if only I could hear them, and not Clarisse.

Clarisse paused, a look of uncertain on her face. "You guys all right down there?" she asked.

Now would be a good time to attack, but I was too busy focusing, sweat trickling down the back of my neck.

To my complete shock and relief, a hand reached out and Clarisse grasped it. She was helping what she _thought_ were the Aphrodite campers out of the hole.

"Hey, what're you doing?" called a girl with pig tails.

"Um, hello?" called an Asian girl crossly.

"Clarisse?" a burly teenage boy said in confusion.

I smiled. Clarisse couldn't hear them, and it probably looked ridiculous to be helping invisible people out of a pit at an impossibly tall height.

All the while, Clarisse was keeping an eye on me. I feigned a look of fear and frustration as she would glance at me as she helped all of the non-existent campers out of the whole.

"What are you going to do now, Robyn?" laughed Clarisse, gripping her electric spear hungrily.

Unable to hide my grin, I ordered, "Attack!"

All of the fake Aphrodite campers lunged at Clarisse and held her so her arms were pinned to her sides and she was on her knees.

Eyes wide with shock and outrage, Clarisse shouted, "What the f—"

She couldn't finish her sentence as one of the Aphrodite kids picked up her spear and grazed it against her armor. My intention wasn't to stab her, but to—

"AUURGH!" Clarisse screamed as she was shocked by her own weapon. Unfortunately, my fake campers who were holding her were also affected, and they released her and vanished, like smoke drifting away in the wind.

If that wasn't bad enough, Clarisse recovered, and I could tell that she could hear the cries of the real Aphrodite campers.

Clarisse was giving me a strange look; it was furious, but had a grudging curiosity. "How did you do that?" she demanded.

I honestly didn't know. But whatever I did, it totally drained me. My head felt like a helium balloon and my ears were ringing. My legs felt like gummy worms, and my throat was parched.

Noticing that I was dazed, Clarisse scooped her spear back up and lunged at me.

I didn't have the strength to dodge or parry, so I just sighed and waited for my defeat to get over with.

But that didn't happen. Instead, a voice demanded, "Halt, Clarisse!" Chiron galloped into view, and I was immediately alarmed at the look on his face. It reminded me of the look my dad did whenever he read how much debt we were in.

"Chiron?" Clarisse lowered her spear, completely bewildered. "What is going on? What's with this Robyn girl? How did she do that?!"

Chiron ignored her and scrutinized me, his expression tense.

"I believe," he said slowly, "I have an idea of who your mother is."

As if in answer, Clarisse pointed above my head, eyes bulging in alarm. Chiron looked above also, and he looked grim.

Frightened, I looked up. A shimmering image of two torches had appeared. It looked like it was made out of mist or smoke, and it was casting off a ghostly glow.

I recognized that symbol. It was the symbol of Hecate, the Goddess of Magic.


End file.
